The Wrong Reception
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Follows Kara and the Adamas after Zak's death. Pre-Canon.


After she positively ID'd Zak's body, Kara needed to talk to someone. It was also her responsibility to notify the family. She'd cover both requirements by calling Lee, counting on him to inform his parents.

She had never gotten along well with Carolanne, and this would only make things worse. Kara had enough fun with her own mother-it didn't matter that the woman was dead; she was still a constant presence in Kara's life. She didn't need to pick up another mother.

As for the elusive Commander Adama, Kara never had gotten a chance to meet him. Zak discussed inviting his father to dinner the next time he was on leave. He kept saying they'd get on really well together. That didn't seem like a possibility now. How did one go about telling her secret fiancé's father she was responsible for killing his son? Or that she was his fiancee? From everything Lee said, it sounded like the Old Man wasn't easy to get along with-perhaps they had that in common. She wasn't exactly itching to meet him, but something told her she'd have better luck with him than with Carolanne.

She dialed Lee's number. She knew he was on shore leave. The three of them had plans to have lunch together. Zak had wanted to announce their engagement. She had trouble remembering he was gone. That they'd never get to have that lunch.

Lee picked up on the third ring. "Hello."

"It's me."

"What's up?"

"He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean? You have a fight?"

She shook her head, though he couldn't see. The tears came regardless of her will to stop them. "He's dead."

There was silence on the other line, but Kara could hear him breathing. "I'll be right over," he said, after a moment.

She wasn't sure if she wanted that or not. With him there, she'd need to pretend to be okay. That her world hadn't ended around her. She wasn't sure she could do that. She didn't want to be alone either. "Okay," she said.

He hung up, and she placed the phone in its cradle. She needed to clean a bit. She had less than thirty minutes before he'd arrive.

.

.

.

Before Kara knew it she was opening the front door. The first time Lee had come to dinner, they were appropriately awkward in their introductions. Now, his concern and her grief brought them together.

She realized she was crying again. That she hadn't stopped in the first place. The concern in Lee's face broke her. "Lee" was all she could get out.

He entered the home and pulled her into a hug. He just stood there, holding her, and she let him. There would be time for explanations later.

.

.

.

They moved to the living room sofa. Once Lee sensed she was calm enough, he asked the question that had been on his mind since she called him an hour ago. "What happened?"

"There was an accident. Training flight."

Lee balled his hands into fists. "You know who's fault this is, don't you?"

"Lee, don't-"

"My frakkin father. He shoved it down our throats for years. 'Being a Viper pilot is the way to be a man.'"

His eyes became blurry with tears and anger. Through the haze, he saw Kara looking...he didn't know how to describe it. He chalked it up to sorrow. She and Zak had a real future together. They probably would have gotten married. "Oh."

"What?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"You were gonna get married." It was a statement. "That's what you two were gonna tell me tomorrow, right?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Kara."

Lee held her again, focusing on their shared grief.

After a while, he released her. "You gonna be okay? I'll have to contact my parents. I guess the fleet will handle the arrangements."

Kara nodded. "Yeah."

She walked him to the front door. Lee kissed her cheek and left.

He'd call his mother-and let the fleet notify the Old Man. If they hadn't already. Good old dad probably knew what happened before he did.

Lee shook his fists to the sky. He couldn't be sure if he was cursing the universe, the gods, or his father-probably all of them at once.

.

.

.

The next time Lee saw Kara, she was standing next to his father. They were deep in conversation. The thought of them talking about Zak angered him. They wouldn't have to talk about him if it weren't for the Old Man. He'd be there with them.

He walked away to find his mother. Let Kara find comfort in the Old Man, if she thinks that'll help.

.

.

.

Kara stood by Commander Adama. The man had surprised her the day before. He wasn't anything like Lee said. He was kind but quiet. Intelligent. And he loved Zak-and Lee-deeply.

She felt comfortable around him, which didn't happen often. It took her months to become comfortable with a new person, but she felt an instant connection with the Old Man.

It must have been something about the Adama men. They were each very different, but she felt that same kinship with all of them. She would have liked to marry into their family.

She held the Commander's hand throughout the service. It wasn't clear who was holding whom up. Perhaps they were holding each other up.

She took a quick glance across the casket and saw Lee and Carolanne. She hadn't seen him at all that day. She was disappointed he hadn't bothered with a hello or something. They were friends-and they both loved Zak. She shoved those feelings aside, focusing on her fiancé being lowered into the ground-and the man by her side.

.

.

.

At the reception, Kara watched as Lee approached, taking his father aside. The anger on Lee's face was palpable.

Even seated where she was, Kara could hear every word of Lee's tirade. The Old Man's responses were much quieter, but she could hear the pain in them.

Finally, Lee stormed out of the room. He approached Kara. "You think he's such a great guy? A loving father? It's his fault, Kara!"

Kara had thought she was cried out, but fresh tears streamed down her face. "You're an idiot, Lee."

He walked away. Leaving the building entirely. Kara shook her head. She'd lost a friend and her fiancé in the same week.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the Old Man. "You ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded. They were going to go through Zak's things at the apartment. It would be nice to share those memories with him.

.

.

.

Two years later, Kara stood in Commander Adama's quarters. They'd become so close over the last few years, but their time together-on board the Galactica at least-was coming to an end. He called her in for one of their chats.

"Kara, what are your plans for after the decommissioning?"

She shrugged. "One of the battlestars will need a viper jock."

"I'll put a good word in for you, but...you know what I'm about to say."

She rolled her eyes. "Not everyone would put up with me the way you do. I know. I just...it's not me."

He smiled. "I know. I struggled with that myself. But it's something you'll want to learn." He took his glasses off. "Kara, you're the best viper pilot I've ever seen. Even better than me-and that's saying something."

She smiled. Compliments like that were rare, especially from Adama. But when he gave them, he meant them. She felt _loved_ for the first time since Zak died. "Thank you, Commander. I'll try."

She turned to leave before she started crying.

He stopped her. "And Starbuck?" She turned back to him. "I put in a request for Lee to be part of the ceremony."

She wasn't sure how to react. They hadn't parted on the best of terms, but it would be nice to see her friend again. "Yes, sir."

Adama nodded. "I think it'll be good for us all to talk."

She smiled. "Yes, sir."

She turned and left the quarters. She'd talk to Lee-maybe even tell him the truth. The Old Man had taken the brunt of Lee's rage for long enough.


End file.
